


Hunter x Hunter One Shots

by AnomalyAAnonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyAAnonymous/pseuds/AnomalyAAnonymous
Summary: I accept all requests including mature, except yaoi.





	1. Chapter 1

Hisoka x reader

Hisoka's personality was supposedly hiding his real personality, he was after all, a transmuter in Nen. (Y/n) as a simple Enhancer, however, didn't believe and couldn't believe there was anything about Hisoka true personality he could hide. He was dishonest. He was a murdering sociopath. He always had different intentions, than what he said he did. Even part of the Phantom troupe doesn't trust him, like him, or is annoyed by him. (Y/n) thought. "Feitan, Uvogin, Machi who else Phinks...

"One of his most prominent traits thoughth is his perverse attitude." (Y/n) thought.(Y/n) suspected he was gay ( and possibly a pedophile), when (Y/n) found out he was supposedly "marrying" Illumi. (Y/n) had made the mistake of bringing up when their marriage was at a bar one night when she was out drinking heavily with Illumi and Hisoka. Hisoka looked like he had broke, and Illumi actually had an expression on his face. To say, (Y/n) sobered up quickly was putting it lightly as pins and cards had been drunkendly thrown her way. That night had been too traumatizing for (Y/n) to remember often, she still had scars from the thrown objects, and (Y/n) had nightmares for the weeks. 

The night after the event Illumi had tried to kill her. Hisoka being Hisoka, stopped Illumi, because he was the one who wanted to "wait for her to ripe, so he could fight you, and kill you himself." A few nights later Hisoka pulled (Y/n) into his room, and made a throurough point of sexually harassing (Y/n). He had tied (Y/n) with bungee gum, and explained Illumis real relationship with him. If Machi hadn't barged in through the window to announce the next Spider meeting, she had ideas that night would have been much worse than it had already was. Of course, now Machi had the wrong idea of yours and Hisoka's relationship. 

(Y/n) couldn't decide whether she was blessed or cursed these last few weeks from the event. (Y/n) had avoided death so many times at random intervals, because of random reasons, she had almost begun to believe there was a god...until her house burned down for mysterious reasons, and she had to live at her room in Heavens Arena. Of course, for some reason to, she had been transferred to the room opposite Hisoka's. This was going on the 12th week following the event at the bar, and her glimpses of death seemed to be declining as long as she didn't go out at night and stayed in her room a good majority of the day. "Hell" Y/n thought. "The fights at Heavens arena are safer themselves then walking out in the open right now." 

The most prominent change since the events at the bar had been Hisoka's perverse actions and sexual innuendos , directly pointed at (Y/n), poor unsuspecting women nearby, or most regrettably Machi who blamed (Y/n) for this entire mess.(Y/n) had noticed Hisoka had increased spending time with Machi, (which he always claimed were related to the Spiders) and not Illumi. He was always out in the open when he did to. (Y/n) was not much for contemplation on people's action as she herself was an Enhancer, however, she couldn't stop thinking about the red haired man.

The prior night, however, he had sent her a red rose with the queen of hearts attached. He was announcing that she would have to go without his "great presence" for a while, because he actually HAD to go somewhere to a Phantom Troupe meeting. "God only knows where," (Y/n) thought.

In the letter, he had also included a confession of sorts, saying he was attracted to her, highlighting the fact she was an Enhancer, and had a strong amount of power. In said letter, he requested (more like demanded) they meet up after his arrival at a diner near Heavens Arena, and gave her the expected return date and time. "If the only reason, he likes me is because of my strength, he can go fuck himself, " (Y/n) thought. 

Tonight had been the night of his expected return, and like any sane person had stayed as far away from the restaurant as possible. (Y/n) had no intention of going to the restaurant. 

Later that night...

(Y/n) awoke to the sound to the crash of her door being broke down, and her room light suddenly turning on. She wasn't suprised. 

"You weren't there, " the red haired man said. (Y/n) sighed, and sat up in her bed. "I gave you a time," he stated. "You know (Y/n) you really should be punished for your actions." Hisoka stated suggestively. (Y/n) sighed again."Hisoka," (Y/n) said "I'm in a relationship." An awkward silence followed, by the sound of gritting teeth. "What is his name?" Hisoka asked. "Like hell, I'll tell you," (Y/n) stated. Hisoka grabbed (Y/n) and threw her back onto the bed straddling her. 

"WHAT IS HIS NAME?" He demanded.

(Y/n) unleashed her nen, throwing a punch at Hisoka's abdomen, and throwing him off the bed. Hisoka crashed into the wall, and moaned loudly. "So strong (Y/n)" Hisoka said suggestively . "You really do know how to get me going.

"Hisoka, I'm. In. A. Relationship." (y/n) pointedly said.

Hisoka walked over. "I've never seen him around."

"So..?"

"I'm around you a lot. Unfortunely, Illumi does too, when he's free. Does he know his precious girlfriend hangs out with other men while he's away?"

(y/n) was quiet. Her boyfriend was gone a lot, even , more so then Hisoka it seemed sometimes.

"So he either has a job that makes him travel frequently or he's out playing with other women. My guess is the latter." 

"Pray tell, why?" (Y/n) said annoyed.

"When was the last time he discussed his job with you? Moreover when was the last time he had sex with you?" he bluntly asked.

(Y/n) was quiet. 

"My guess is he hasn't in quite a while." 

Unfortunely, he was right, and (Y/n) had her own supsicions.

Hisoka came near your ear and nipped it. "Does he play with you like this?" (Y/n) blushed fiercely "Even though, for all his negative ones he had some good ones, as well,"she thought. (Y/n) mentally went through them. He was smart, strong, and perceptive, even though it seemed most of his skills for fighting. He actually went on dates, something her boyfriend never seemed to have time to do, and for all that perverse attitude, he was surely good at sex. Everything her current boyfriend wasn't, however she did still have feeling for her current boyfriend.

"You want me," (Y/n) said. "Don't go out and kill the man dating me. You like to fight, so fight for me."

"Well, aren't you a narcissist?" Hisoka questioned. "Fine, I'll play your little game, but the victor has already been decided." He smirked, and pulled (Y/n) into a rough kiss, seemingly disappearing before (Y/n) could punch him again.

\---- Four weeks later----

To (Y/n)'s agony, and Hisoka glee her supsicions and Hisoka's statement had been correct. Illumi had stalked (Y/n) s boyfriend for days, and found all the few women he had been with. Following many daysof sobbing, the only condolence to (y/n) seemed to be the sudden death of her ex and the women he had been with. (Y/n) didn't ask questions. It was on the fourth week, Hisoka asked (Y/n) out again, and was finally able to take her to take to a restaurant, of which mysteriously was devoid of all males customers and waiters at all.


	2. Chrollo X reader part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll get the parts posted by the end of the night, they are already written on paper. here's the first. IF you don't get the cafe reference go to Books a Million.

Chrollo would never mention his side hobby to the other members of the Phantome Troupe members, and the few members of the Troupe that did figure it out where smart enough to keep quiet. He had an obsession with bookstores. The crisp small of new books with ink ready to be read, or antique stores with old books, the old smell of antique paperbacks with secrets unrevealed or true authors of their time who were never discovered or acknowledged. In bookstores, people were quiet. This gave him time to think, something he frequently did. The stores also reminded him of how vast the world was and how boundless knowledge could be. The stores contained not just one genre but mutual ones myths, true stories, creative fiction, new discoveries. When he had inhabitanted Meteor City, he had felt shut off, outcast, and ignorant. Bookstores were his element, and escape.  
To Chrollo, it also helped the way he stole. Bookstores often seemed to have a chaotic way of sorting their books. They either put too few novels of a certain kind out at a time, so when shopkeepers came by later they would overlook the fact a book had been stolen; or they put out too many of the same so one stolen book would not be missed. It was often common too for people to spend long periods of time looking for a book they wanted, so no one questioned why he stayed their for so long. Oversll, it made it very easy to steal merchandise. He would spend hours before he picked the books he wanted, and somehow if the bookstore was big enough he could come back the next day and find another book he wanted.  
It was in one particular bookstore on a Monday in York New City, where he met (Y/n). The entire incident with the Kurta and Hisoka's betrayal had just occurred, and he just felt the need to escape into...something. (Y/n) worked at the cafe inside, and was currently on break. She was currently scanning the mystery section, ass perfectly stuck in the air, trying to read all the titles and this summaries and trying to figure out why her favorite author when Chrollo walked in. To say he was struck dumb for a second was putting it lightly. Of course, (Y/n) was too absorbed in her picky search for books to care about what body parts her customers were currently staring at.  
"Looking for something?" Chrollo asked platering on a fake smile. She was a pretty girl, but she was a pretty girl that was also in his way.  
"...Shit.." (Y/n) said startled. She looked up at him and stated. " I'm sorry. Did you need help with something?"  
He looked her up and down, and noticed the cafe uniform. "You work here? I didn't know this bookstore hired such incompetent workers..."  
"Why you son of a..." (y/n) moved towards him, an object falling out of her cafe apron. Chrollo looked down; two books. She paused. "I can explain," (Y/n) said.  
He slightly laughed and sarcastically stated "Why two books were in your apron? What were you going to do, read them while baking cookies? I think it'd be hard to count Jenny and give change while doing that."  
(Y/n) 's cheeks flushed. "Maybe. I'll have you know I can multitask quite well."  
She reached down and picked up the books with all the dignity she could muster. "And I'll have you know these are damn good books. Probably better than anything you will ever read."  
(Y/n) began to walk towards the end of the bookstore towards the stock room.  
Chrollo followed.  
"You were going to steal those books."  
"Shut up," (Y/n) whispered, and entered the back. She turned around and faced him.  
" I wasn't going to steal them. I was just going to...borrow them. I was going to put them back once I finished in a week or so. I mean the prices for books here are ridiculous." Shd seemed to be on a rant now. "8000 Jenny for a book? I can't afford this on my salary, and I really need this job."  
"So what do you do with the books you really like, and want to read again?" Chrollo asked. "Obviously, you're saying you can't afford to buy all the books you like all the time."  
Chrollo laughed. "So you don't steal, you just 'borrow'"  
"I didn't say I didn't steal sometimes. Everyone has their faults." (Y/n grumbled) "Besides there a large chain, they aren't losing that much money..."  
Chrollo smiled. "Why were you standing like that? Earlier I mean."  
(Y/n) crossed her arms. "I'm picky about the books I choose okay? I get tired of the cliches of books, especially in fiction were there has to be a love interest that the girl ends up with. They always put the best books in the strangest places. Sometimes it's in between on the book shelves or at the very bottom of the book rack, and usually there's only a few in stock." She paused. "Popular authors and books always come first. They make more Jenny after all."  
"Don't tell anyone, " (Y/n) said. "please..."  
Chrollo looked at her name tag. It only stated her first name. Some part of him, far way in the deepest regions of his psyche, told him that if he let her go he would be letting go of one of the biggest treasures in the world. Chrollo was never one to let go of a treasure.  
"I won't tell anyone on one condition. Tell me your full name."  
"Do I have a choice?" (Y/n ) huffed. "It's (Y/n) (L/n)."  
"Well, (Y/n) (L/n) "I have one final question for you."  
"What?" She stated.  
"Will you accompany me to dinner or should I go get your manger?"  
"


	3. Chrollo X reader part 2

(Y/n) had been dating Chrollo for several months. Over the months, had had begun to pick up on (Y/n) favorite genres of books, and often suprised her with rare or expensive books. Eventually, though, (Y/n) became suspicious and discovered the truth. Chrollo was a thief, only much more skilled than her.   
Upon first discovering, he stole all the books (Y/n) was mad at first. Chrollo, unfortunely, thought she was mad he stole the items, but then she stated " You knew how to steal this well and DIDN'T TEACH ME? Do you know much Jenny this could have saved me?" This statement instantly amused Chrollo, and thus many of their dates consisted of him teaching her how to steal jewelry, books, clothes, or how to manipulate people into paying for you. He taught her psychological tricks, and physical signs that indicated people emotions or actions.   
Despite the lessons, (Y/n) still only got top notch treatment from Chrollo , and on the fifth month he insisted she get a tattoo. Specifically, a spider tattoo with a web around it, and a heart in the webs design. Unfortunately, (Y/n) was allergic to the ink needed to be injected into her skin,  
When she asked why, he was so stubborn on her getting this tattoo, he simply stated,"I like spiders."  
Y/n would shake her head, and say "There's a deeper meaning that that, there's always more to you than what people originally see or think."  
"I'll tell you someday..." He finally replied one day, after she stated the same thing again.  
Just because she was close to him and knew HE was a thief didn't mean he would endanger the Spider by telling her about them. Not yet at least.  
A month later, however, after (Y/n) had done some digging of her own, she discovered a infamous gang of thieves known as the Spiders. When she questioned Chrollo about it, he didn't deny it, but instead reaveled his tattoo. He told her the Troupe came first, even before her.  
"Are you going to leave me?" he asked.  
She dry laughed. "How can I? You're part of a gang of infamous criminals."   
"I'm not forcing you to stay with me. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't..."  
"accept you for everything you are." (Y/n ) finished."Men fight for their country, and put that above their family all the time. If the Troupe comes first, I understand. Given your history, you've probably known them longer anyway, and given your past it sounds like you would have trouble building up trust with anyone outside the Troupe." (Y/n) smiled. "I just wish you had told me sooner. I'm a criminal too after all."   
"So where do you rank in the group?"  
That sealed it for Chrollo, and that small nagging crush he had on her, turned into something he was convinced she was his soulmate. He described the members, and their current problem. She began to liken him to Aladdin, and he often told her though she wasn't a real princess. "But I'm your princess," she would state "And only yours." From then on, the two of them began to go steady, and many people who saw them thought they were already engaged or were married.


	4. Chrollo X reader part 3 (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut..pure and simple. I demand more requests...please. :/

It was one night at a fancy hotel room, the sheets were laden with black silk cloth and Chrollo was sitting on the bed half naked sipping wine and reading his new stolen book, "The Psyche of the Human Mind: How Neurological Behavior Affects Psychological Behavior".   
(Y/n) was undoing her hair. "Thinking again?"   
No response.   
"Yep," (Y/n) said to herself. (Y/n) enjoyed philosophizing about life and human psychology, and debating topics with Chrollo. Their thirst for knowledge, and interest in multiple subjects was another trait that endeared Chrollo to (Y/n), and (Y/n) to Chrollo. However, she quickly learned Chrollo would often get lost in his own world of thinking.  
"Chrollo," (Y/n ) hummed. Still no response. 'Fuck this,' she thought and stripped off her nightgown leaving herself in only lacy white underwear.   
"Chrollo," (y/n) said again a bit more firmly putting her hand on his book. Chrollo looked up annoyed, and began "WHat do you...When did you?"   
She laughed softly. "Oh, you're back from planet Chrollo," (y/n) said. "Honestly I think you can tell a lot more about a persons behavior and psychology better sometimes by analyzing the human body physically than through a book." She began to run her hands over his abs, and up to his chest. (Y/n) laced her left arm behind his neck.  
"So what's your deduction on what I want?"  
"You could have just asked." He said quietly. (Y/n) leaned in to kiss him. Making out with Chrollo was always the same passionate, and strong. He always seemed to have a masculine musk, even if he didn't wear cologne, he smelled slightly of leather because of the jacket he wore, and always with a slight underlying tint of the smell of new books. He always seemed to win too in the battle.   
He broke the kiss, and began sucking on (Y/n) s neck. She moaned as he moved down to fondle and massage her breasts with both hands. Chrollo moved from her neck to her right breast and sucked hard, while massaging the other. (Y/n) was beginning to lose track of her thoughts, only focused on the pleasure she felt when he moved his left hand up to a sensitive pressure point on the back of her neck. He kissed her again, and layer her flat on the bed. "Cheater.." she said breathlessly. He smiled and slowly topped her kissing his way down her stomache. His hands continued to massage her breasts, only breaking to pull off her underwear. (Y/n) moaned. She was wet, and her cheeks flushed horribly. 'Fuck,' Chrollo smirked and stuck his tongue into her pussy and began to eat her out. He began to suck on (Y/n) clit, and moved his hands to hold her hips down as she slightly bucked. Her cheeks flushed harder, and she grabbed his hair causing it to fall into a chaotic mess. "I'm close," she stuttered. His tongue thrust into her pussy again, and he moved up slightly and inserted two fingers and pumped. "So come.." He said. (y/n) came screaming. "I hope you enjoyed that.." she said. She always seemed to lose when their was oral sex involved. Chrollo was always quiet, while she could never hold together how good he was at it. (Y/n) kissed him again tasting herself on his tongue, slightly salty but slightly sweet. "I did," Chrollo said.  
(Y/n) hand moved down Chrollos abs to his pants, and began to massage him through his pants. (Y/n) could never get used to how toned Chrollos body was, despite being a criminal he bore no scars, and his skin was somewhat soft. The only mark he bore on his pale skin was that of the Spider. She began to work on getting his pants down clumsily, but by now she was half drunk off the high. Chrollo smirked slightly at her attempts, and stopped her as he pulled both his underwear and his pants on his own.   
The one thing Chrollo was thankful for was his composure. While his girlfriend, stood on a sexual high he was able to hold it together...somewhat. He would never admit to her the difficultly in doing so he prided himsslf on his calmness and his ability to think rationally to much. The first time they had sex he was so quiet, she thought he had hated it, and was quiet for a week after. He soon found out he had to be verbal to convince her he enjoyed himself.  
(Y/n) moved up to him, and lowered her head and began to suck his half erect dick. She began to massage his balls, and took him fully into her mouth. Chrollo let his head fall back slightly, as she sucked and bobbed her head. She let her tongue slide over the skin, as she pulled back in and out. Chrollos closed his eyes momentarily and moaned. He began to see white, but as she noticed he was reaching his climax, she stopped, and began to use her hand until he was full erect, and came.  
Chrollo pulled her up, and back under him, already hard again. She looked at him dazed, as he pumped in and out of her. Him grunting softly, and her clinging onto his shoulder as he stopped every few seconds to kiss her. His hands seemed to be everywhere one second on her thighs, the next massaging her breasts, and then holding her back. Chrollos back hair was sweaty and mess as their continued to be the slap of human skin on skin. It was too much contact, (Y/n) couldn't keep up with him, couldn't keep up with the he pleasure he was giving out. (Y/n) came screaming, and Chrollo came soon after moaning slightly as he came down from his high. He smiled as she fell asleep quickly after, the scent of sex still lingering. Chrollo smiled at her peaceful face, and layed down beside her. He didn't always have good dreams, the nightmares of Meteor City sometimes still haunted him even at this age, but somehow (Y/n) seemed to drive those nightmares away at least for a while. Chrollo smiled and rolled over knowing even though there was hell outside that hotel window, thieves and murders, gangs and assassins, at least for a while he could sleep peacefully.


	5. Progressive Commercial Parody with Phantom Troupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired of hearing the progressive commercial with "the maid" on TV. IF you haven't heard it, look up Progressive Maid Commercial.However, the Phantom Troupe reminds me of a dysfunctional family sometimes. So I thought about making a parody of the opening with an OC involved and different members of the Troupe as different cast. Thoughts and or opinions?

Regular Cast: OC as the "unwanted maid" ordered by the family, officially stuck with the family through a binding deal  
Chrollo: the "father" of the group, businesslike and quiet, boss of a company, reads books  
Phinks: older brother, protective of his younger sisters, harrassed a lot by his younger brothers sometimes, overly physically fit  
Feitan: one of the younger brothers, adopted and can speak two languages, going through some Emo and goth stage, darkest member of the family  
Shalnark: younger brother as well  
Machi: older sister, responsible and to the point, comes off as cold but cares for her siblings  
Shizuku: youngest sister, more forgetful than Machi, likes to accessorize sometimes with rings and necklaces  
Uncles: Uvogin: that loud boisterous uncle that is always really friendly and telling stories, Uvogin just thought it would be a hassle to remarry a woman   
Nobunaga: quieter, opposite of Uvogin in many ways, but still helps out with the group, more experienced and acts like it per say (sometimes) , is awkward around women leading him to never remarry and has bad luck,  
Kortopi: distant cousin but often stays in contact  
Franklin: close neighbor, quiet, but is more involved with the family as he lives alone  
Bonolenov: distant relation but often stays in contact  
Pakunoda: the closest aunt of the group to the family, found out her husband was cheating on her and he mysteriously disappeared, lives close by, good shot and very business like  
Hisoka: that creepy neighbor nobody wants   
Ideas and or opinions?


End file.
